The Bite of a Cobra
by VikkiTayler
Summary: What if the Flock met another winged girl? But is she hiding something? Who is the mysterious winged girl? And why does Iggy feel drawn to her? First fanfiction so please R&R : Fax included although it is a story focused on Iggy.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Rhea's POV

I tucked my wings into my windbreaker and looked around. I was in a deserted alleyway next to a fast food place. I checked my pockets. $25. Crap…I would have to spend my money wisely if I wanted to get to Tennessee with some money in my pockets.

I walked into the joint and ordered a hamburger and shake for about $15. Good, I could have at least $10 left for Tennessee. I could Dumpster dive for the rest of my food later. I sat next to a group of six, seven if you counted their dog.

I could sense one of them eyeing me out of the corner of my eye. I finished my food all too soon and my stomach was still rumbling for more. I sighed and got up to throw away my trash. Then my stomach growled really loudly as I passed the group of six's table. Boy were they a sight to see. Dusty and some were bruised. No doubt something was after them. And, as if on cue, Erasers started filing in. Ugh, the genetically enhanced mutts… Okay, okay, I guess I have no right to call them that, since I am only 96% human.

Anyways, I was starting to inch out the back door when the six kids I was walking by bolted. I ran with them for a few minutes before veering towards the alleyway. I heard footsteps behind me and I looked back, prepared to see an Eraser. Instead, I saw the youngest kid of the six following me. I stopped in the back of the alleyway and she stopped too. She finally seemed to realize I wasn't who I was supposed to be and her eyes got wide. "Oh no!" she whispered.

"Hey, I'm sorry you got me confused with someone else, but let's worry about that later, okay?" I couldn't show her my wings and was about to lift her up to the roof, but she snapped out her own pair of wings.

She had wings.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I really, really, really hope you like this story :) I've had it in my head for a while now, but I'm actually typing down on my computer! Please review, I would love to hear some constructive criticism on how to make my story better or praise for it! Thank you all!

**Max's POV**

We ran into the deserted park and took to the sky. Once we were up in the air, we flew hard and fast to our camp where we stashed our stuff. When we landed, I did a quick head count. One, two, three, four, five. Six if you count Total. Wait, _FIVE?_

"Fang!" I called out and he walked over.

"What?"

"Angel's not here," I whispered. "Where is she?"

_Sorry, Max, I'm coming. I got confused for a few minutes and got separated from you guys. We're flying towards you guys now._ Angel told me in my mind.

_We?_

_I met this girl. She has avian DNA and wings too! But…never mind. What matters is that we're on our way._

_ Angel…What were you gonna say?_

_ Max, I'll tell you everything when I get back to camp._

_ Fine._

"Angel's on her way," I told Fang. "And apparently she met someone and they both are coming here now."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm, I wonder if it's that girl."

"What girl?"

"There was a girl who sat across the aisle from us in the fast food place. She ran with us for a little while to escape the Erasers. I think Angel mistook her for you and ran after her, thinking we were splitting up or something."

"Oh.." I trailed off, wondering. "Oh well, I guess we'll see when they arrive."

**Rhea's POV**

The girl introduced herself to me as Angel and we flew on for a few hours. "Our campsite is well hidden and we chose it for that exact reason," she told me.

Then she started talking about her flock, as she called it. "Max, Fang, and Iggy are all 14, Nudge is 11, Gazzy is 8, and I'm 6. Max is the leader and Fang is her right hand man. Iggy and Gazzy are pyros, Nudge is a motormouth, and I'm the angel of the group," she said smiling.

I smiled back. I can't say I was looking forward to meeting these people. I mean, I wanted to, but I didn't at the same time, if you know what I mean.

We finally made it to the campsite and Angel rushed into the arms of a girl with blond hair who I could only determine to be Max. The black haired boy to her right must be Fang. I glanced around. The other people of the flock were gathered around the fire. I stayed in the shadows, hoping to just disappear.

But no, Angel had to call me over. "Rhea! Come here! Meet my family."

I walked reluctantly out of the shadows. Max offered her hand to me. "Max. And you're Rhea?"

I nodded and she pointed to each member in turn. "This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and of course, Angel."

I nodded and smiled to each of them, but my gaze was always drawn to Iggy. His cloudy eyes told me he was blind, but other than that, he was…attractive.

"What abilities do you have? What's your DNA combination?" I was jolted out of my own thoughts as Fang asked me the questions.

"Fang, I thought it was clear that she was avian," Max said calmly.

"Well…." I said and all eyes turned to me. "I'm 96% human."

"What?" Iggy said, shocked. "No scientist has tried that combination and the experiment was successful. So you're 4% avian?"

"No…96% human, 2% avian, 2% cobra, King Cobra to be exact," I told them all, looking down.

"The King Cobra, as in one of the most poisonous snakes in the world?" Angel asked, her eyes wide.

"That's the one," I said softly.

"What are you abilities then?" Gazzy asked.

"I can fly, of course, I sort of get the symptoms of when a snake sheds its skin for a new one, and…I can will poison into like my fingertips so if I have poison in my system/fingertips, and I scratch an enemy, poison transfers into that enemy. Oh, also, I have fangs," I told them, showing them my fangs. "Which are retractable, like a snake's."

"That's so…cool!" Gazzy exclaimed.

I smiled, but I didn't tell them that I hated it. I could never get close to someone. If I get too much of one feeling, even if it's desire, my fangs come out of their own accord and my poison enters my bloodstream. But if I'm kissing someone, and my fangs are there, and their lip grazes it, they could die. And I just wasn't ready to see someone die and it be my fault.

"Okay, okay, it's pretty cool," Max said, smiling at Gazzy. "Time to sleep. I'll take first watch. Fang, you're second, and Iggy is third watch. Good night you all."

**Max's POV**

I watched as Rhea fell asleep on the ground curled up into a ball, like a snake. Her breathing deepened and I knew she was asleep. Angel crawled into my lap, breaking me away from my pondering. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I could tell you needed to talk to me," she replied sweetly.

"Is she hiding anything?"

"Yes, but it isn't anything that affects us, I think."

"You think?"

"I read Iggy's thoughts and it might be dangerous to him…" she trailed off, unsure whether she should tell me.

"Angel, please tell me."

"Well, you need to ask Rhea about the specific details, but if she gets too close to someone, she has the potential to hurt that person. I don't know how, but Iggy's mind was all about how cute she looked. And I'm afraid of him getting hurt."

"Don't worry, Angel, I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt," I told her, hugging her tightly.

"Don't make her leave though. Just ask her about it. She'll tell you in due time."

"When did you get all smart and wise?" I asked her smiling and tickling her.

She laughed. "I don't know. But I'm gonna go to sleep. Good night Max."

"Good night Angel," I replied, letting everyone sleep and watching over them like a mother bear watches over her cubs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N If anyone's confused, I decided to change my original storyline in some ways. Total won't be appearing in this story, it's just a bit too confusing and hard to write around having a dog with them. Also, I decided to make Iggy able to see in this story. That makes it a bit easier to write a complicated, but easy relationship with Rhea. I hope you like it! R&R please!**

_**Rhea's POV**_

I woke up that morning to the sunshine drifting through the leaves of the branches. I blinked slowly to the smell and sound of something cooking in or on the fire. I sat up and turned my head over to the sound. It was a strange sight for me. Iggy, who was supposed to be blind, was cooking. I walked over. "What are you cooking?"

"Breakfast," he said simply.

"You don't trust me, do you?" I asked quietly.

"Not really. But Max, Fang, and Angel do, and I respect their opinions. Anyways, I know we kind of met last night, but I'm Iggy," he told me, holding a hand out.

I took it, saying, "Rhea. What are you abilities? I mean, I've never met other people who are like me, in some ways."

"Some ways?"

"I mean, avian, like me. I'm 15 but I've always taken care of myself. And I know none of the other scientists who have tried this combination have succeeded in producing a successful experiment like me. The only downside is that sometimes my abilities are curses," I said, surprised at how much I was opening myself up to this complete stranger.

"I'm 14. In all honesty, I can't imagine a life where I have to take care of just myself. I've always been around them," he said, gesturing around to the flock. "My whole life. They're my family."

I smiled somewhat sadly. "Consider yourself lucky and happy then…It must be nice to have a family…"

He looked at me curiously. I admit, it was strange because he was blind, but it didn't matter right then. "What do you mean?"

"My whole life I was alone. When I was old enough to walk and talk and fly, that was the moment I escaped. I was about 8. From then on, I was by myself. I took care of myself. I fed myself. There were times where I didn't eat for days cause I couldn't find food…" I trailed off, thinking back to those dark times.

I could feel him looking at me. His curiosity burned through his gaze. I kept going. "Then, two years ago, I met this really great guy. We helped each other. I played it like I was lost, like him. We took care of each other. But…I got too close…" I trailed off, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Hey," he said softly. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me, if you can't."

I wiped the tears off. "Sorry. For one, it's completely unlike me to be this way. Also, it's just really too soon…I mean it was only two years ago…"

He hugged me then. I leaned into his embrace, grateful to have someone holding me.

**_Max's POV_**  
I looked down from the tree I was perched in. Iggy and Rhea looked comfortable together. But I was worried about what Angel said last night. And what Rhea just said sort of confirmed my suspicions. I heard a flap of wings and I asked, "What do you think?"

"About them? Well, Iggy definitely warmed up to her. That part worked," Fang answered.

See, Iggy had talked to Fang when he got up for his watch. Then Fang told me what Iggy said. He told me that Iggy had told him that he wasn't comfortable with having a new person in the flock. So Fang had come up with an instant plan and told Iggy to cook breakfast this morning.

So, that part really worked, if he was already hugging her out of comfort.

Iggy's POV

When she started to cry, I just couldn't bear it. "You don't have to tell me," I told her.

She told me it was too soon, and I respected that. So, I hugged her, trying to offer her some comfort. She had opened herself up to me and I wanted to help her. She leaned into my arms and only the sound of popping grease shook me from the safety of this moment.

We jumped apart and she laughed softly. "What?" I asked her, wondering if she was laughing at me, at us, or at her.

"It's not a bad kind of laugh. It's just…I never open myself up to people like that. I'm afraid to. The last person I did…Anyways, I probably should go. I most likely overstayed my welcome."

I wanted to say, "No, stay! I want you here! No, I need you here!" but Max beat me to it.

"Rhea, as far as I'm concerned, you are a part of this flock now," Max said, jumping down from the tree.

She looked surprised. I have to admit, I was too. I mean, I'm blind, with super sensitive senses. Even I didn't hear Max.

"Hehehehe. What do we have here?" a voice sounded out past our camp.

Something must be wrong with me. Because I never heard the Erasers approach our camp either.

_**Rhea's POV**_

"We can kill two birds with one stone," the lead Eraser said.

I whirled around. Erasers? They must have followed us. But two birds in one stone? What did he mean? My eyes widened as realization dawned upon me. I thought furiously to Angel who relayed it to Max.

"You three, U and A. NOW!" Max yelled to Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

Angel nodded and received an unspoken message from Max. Then the three of them flew off as fast as they could.

Leaving the four of us to face the Erasers. I faced the lead Eraser and froze. "Eric?" I asked dumbfounded. "But…I killed you," I whispered.

Max, Fang, and Iggy stared at me. But before any of them could say anything, Eric lunged at me and another Eraser lunged at Max. Fang and Iggy were left fending for themselves as Max and I had our own fight to deal with.

Eric and I danced around in a fight to the death. Or at least capture, in my case. I willed the venom and my eyes turned to snake eyes. This was one fight I was not messing around with. Eric was the boy I had told Iggy about. But I left our one important detail. I had known he was an Eraser, but he didn't know I knew. So, one night he tried to kill me. But I beat him to it and bit him with my venom first. So Eric was supposed to be dead.

We both flew up and whipped around each other a few moments. Then he suddenly flew at me and I shot straight up and right back down, missing his wings by a few inches. He let out an "oof" and with amazing speed, turned back around and grabbed my feet. I kicked out and he let out a yell as some venom came in contact with his hands.

I heard Iggy call out and I looked over and saw him being choked by an Eraser. Eric was busy for the time being, so I raced over and scratched the Eraser's shoulder, right by his neck. In a matter of seconds, he was dead. I looked back at Eric and he was flying towards me. I shot straight up to lead him away from Iggy and Fang. I flew higher than I had ever before.

But before I could turn back around, Eric had grabbed me and pulled me to him, my wings crushed against his chest. "You know, after this, we'll just kill the rest of the flock and take you and Max back to the school. And you'll never ever have another family, another love, another life. Because when we get there, you're going to be examined, dissected, and killed."

My eyes widened and he laughed cruelly. Then somehow, I was facing him and I bit his neck. Hard. I tried to look around, but all I saw was a snake's body. Wait, snake's body?

I couldn't think about that at the moment because the instant my fangs pierced his neck, Eric was dead. That's how much venom I had at the ready. Unfortunately, he let go of me and started to fall. Which meant that I fell as well.

I fell through the sky as a snake and landed painfully in a coil. The Erasers were gone, but I was still a snake. With a lot of adrenaline and a lot of venom. Even as a human, I would have a lot of venom and I wouldn't let anyone touch me for at least an hour just to let me cool down and let my venom settle.

Fang approached me cautiously and reached out a hand but I hissed and snapped at him. He withdrew his hand quickly and asked, "Rhea? Are you okay?"

Max walked over and said, "That's Rhea? What happened?"

"I think she discovered a new ability. She can turn into a snake," Fang replied.

I shook my head to that and used my tail to scratch "BRB 2hr" in the sand and slither off.

I would try to explain later.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yay! Updates one after the other! I really hope other people are reading and reviewing. If you're reading this and like it, please, please, please, recommend this to other people! Whoever review's I'll review their stories too! Please? Well, here we have the full explanation of Rhea's abilities and maaaayyybeee Iggy will confess his feelings for her? So far, no dramatic cliffies, but I'm developing an amazing plot for this story ^_^ Heehee. Anyways, here you go! (R&R please!)**

_**Max's POV**_

I sent a message to Angel telepathically, telling her it was okay to come back to camp. She replied they would be there in about 15 minutes. Fang, Iggy, and I cleaned up around camp so the kids wouldn't have to see exactly what happened. Ari had escaped with his life, but the Eraser Rhea had been battling didn't seem to be so lucky.

The three of us approached the body silently, then Iggy asked, "Where's the blood?"

I looked around. It was strange, there was absolutely no blood. No visible wounds at all in fact, except for two puncture wounds in his neck. I scrutinized the puncture marks and Fang murmured, "They're back."

I nodded to the body and turned to see Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel land. Angel ran to me and I scooped her up into my arms. "Where's Rhea?"

I was about to say she needed some time to herself when a voice called, "Right here."

I turned to see Rhea walking slowly towards us. She looked as if she was in pain and she walked with a slight limp. All of a sudden, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Everyone rushed to help her, except Angel which I thought was weird. Angel was always one of the first to try to help somebody.

"No, don't come near me!" Rhea cried out as Iggy reached out his hand to help her up.

_**Rhea's POV**_

I couldn't risk it. I took a humongous risk in just coming back so soon. "I'm still hyped up on adrenaline…" I trailed off, trying to catch my breath.

Iggy, who was closest to me, murmured, "You should tell us, so we know exactly what we're dealing with here."

I sat up against the tree and everyone sat in a semi-circle around me and I began to explain my abilities.

"As you know, I'm part king cobra. One of my abilities is that once my adrenaline is up, venom enters my bloodstream and I can transfer venom through my fingertips, feet, teeth, any part of my body, until my adrenaline is down. Today though, with today's fight, I found out I can turn into a king cobra when one, my adrenaline is up, and two, I can will myself into that form. The only problem is that it drains a lot of energy from me and even if I'm a human, if my adrenaline is still up and not completely down yet, I still have venom in my system and can potentially hurt someone.

"That being said, I'm pretty sure it's in everyone's best interest that I leave now. I'm too much of a danger to you guys…" I said, looking at each of them, Iggy and Max last.

"No," Angel said, as soon as I finished talking. "I heard your thoughts. You think there's a counter-agent to your venom, making it easier for people to touch you even when your adrenaline is up. That counter-agent can help you control your venom."

"Angel, I'm not even sure if that counter agent exists," I said quietly. "It's better if I just leave."

"No! I'm not going to let you!" she cried and ran at me, and I tried to back up just in case she threw herself at me.

But I didn't need to. Iggy held her back. "Angel, if she wants to go, we can't force her to stay," he told her.

I smiled at him sadly and gratefully and got to my feet, but stumbled. I landed on my hands and knees and Max said, "Rhea, just stay one more night. Just to get your energy and your strength back."

I nodded. I would leave in the morning.

_**Iggy's POV**_

I'm not exactly sure Rhea knew exactly what she was doing. She was doing us more harm leaving than staying. At least when she stayed, we knew what happens now. But her leaving? Already Angel had gotten attached to her and the other two probably did too. Max, Fang, and I all fought alongside her so we knew what a valuable asset she was to the team.

But did my feelings for her run more deeply than an asset to the flock?

I felt like I was drawn to her somehow and because she was leaving, it was like it broke my heart into pieces. I didn't want her to go. But as I saw her laying there, her back against the fire, I could tell she felt insanely miserable and sad to leave.

"Max? I'll take third watch," I told Max.

She looked at me sympathetically and said, "Okay Iggy. Try if you can, okay?"

So she knew what I was going to do. Yep, I took third watch just in case she woke up early and I was going to try to talk her out of leaving. I just…I couldn't handle her leaving.

Sure enough, she woke up around 4 in the morning, when I was listening for sounds. I looked down when I heard a rustle and she was getting up and combing her hands through her hair. It was like she knew I was up in the tree because she climbed up next to me.

"I don't want to leave," she whispered, sitting next to me in the hollow of the tree.

"Then don't," I whispered back.

"I have to. I'm too dangerous and I do more harm if I stay."

"That's where you're wrong. Rhea, everyone has already gotten attached to you and close to you –"

"That's what's bad. People can't get close to me," she interrupted.

"But it's not bad. You need to have more people in your life. People who care about you. Rhea, you'll do more harm by leaving. Angel needs you, the flock needs you. I need you," I said quietly.

She looked at me then sat down closer to me in the hollow, cuddling close to me. She sighed. "I need you too. But I'm afraid of hurting you, Iggy. My venom makes it impossible for me to get so close to someone. Everyone that seems to try to get close to me seems to get hurt," I said, my voice breaking. "And I don't ever want that to happen to you."

"You won't ever hurt me," I murmured close to her ear.

She was close, so close. I wanted to kiss her so badly. But she would just change her mind. Or would she? "Can I convince you to stay?" I whispered.

She just looked at me confused and I kissed her.

_**Rhea's POV**_

He was kissing me. No, no, no! This is exactly what I didn't want to happen! But I couldn't break away. Surprisingly, my venom didn't react to this kiss. My adrenaline didn't rush up, but rather, Iggy calmed me down.

He pulled away and took my face in his hands. "Better?"

"Very," I breathed. "I'm surprised. You calm me down instead of giving me that jolt of adrenaline."

He smiled. "I'm glad. But then…doesn't that mean we can be together?"

I nodded my head, smiling now. "Yes. We can definitely be together. I need you too Iggy and I don't ever want to lose you. Ever."

We hugged and he planted a soft kiss on my lips. "You sleep. I need to finish my watch."

I smiled at him and laid down in the hollow. And he watched me and the camp until the sun rose.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm really sorry it's so short, but I just couldn't think of anything to write...I was just gonna put this as a short filler, but...mwahahaha 3:) You'll see. Anyways, I hope you like it! **

** Disclaimer:: I own nothing of Maximum Ride, it all belongs to James Patterson. However, I own my OC (Rhea) and this plot, so don't take it! No stealing!  
**

_**Iggy's POV**_

Rhea was still sleeping when I had to go down to make breakfast, and I didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful, none of that fear I see in her eyes so often.

As I was rolling the tin foil wrapped hot dogs out of the fire, Angel woke up sleepily. "Iggy? Where's Max, Fang, and Rhea?

"Well, Max and Fang went to go find firewood and some stuff to eat, and Rhea, well, honey, you'll see her sooner or later."

"Does that mean Rhea stayed?" Angel asked, her eyes lighting up in hope.

I was about to answer when Rhea jumped down from the tree. "Rhea!" Angel cried, running to Rhea.

She smiled and pulled Angel into a hug. "I'd never leave you Angel," she whispered.

But I saw Angel's eyes widen. "Iggy kissed you?" she asked, looking smug.

I mentally face-palmed myself. I had forgotten to mention that Angel can read minds. But Rhea just smiled and said, "Yes Angel. Iggy and I are together now."

"I knew it!" Angel crowed, waking up Nudge and Gazzy too. "Wait, Iggy, where's Max again?" she asked me again.

_**Max's POV**_

"We should get back to camp," I mumbled against his lips. Instead of answering, he just moved his mouth to my neck, trailing little kisses down to my collarbone.

Okay, see, we gathered food and firewood first, but then we still had time to spare so we kind of…ended up…kissing.

"A few more minutes won't hurt them," Fang mumbled.

"Fang…" I whispered warningly.

Finally he sighed and sat up. "And we have to keep this a secret from everybody else because…?"

"I don't want them worrying and I don't want your attention focused solely on me, like in a battle or something."

"I understand, but still…Angel?"

"Just think about other things. Let's get back to camp," I said, and we walked back, me carrying the wood and him carrying the food.

When we got back, we saw Rhea with Angel in her arms and Iggy at the fire. It looked so much like a small family it was strange.

"Where's Max again?" I heard Angel say.

I stepped towards the fire and Fang followed me. "Right here sweetie," I replied.

Rhea turned, put Angel down, and smiled at me. "So you stayed," I said.

She nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm not leaving for a while."

I nodded curtly and said, "Good. All right, after breakfast, let's pack up!"

_**Rhea's POV**_

We flew high over fields and cities. "Max, where are we going?" I called.

"East coast!" she called back.

I nodded to myself and flew over to Iggy and flew under him. He looked down at him and I looked up at him. It was a silent miracle that we were able to be together.

But then I heard the whistle of a bullet and screamed, "Max, watch out!"

She veered off to the left and we flew even higher. "What happened?" Fang called.

I looked down. A van was driving away, no doubt Erasers. "Max got shot at," Nudge replied.

Then I felt a stinging pain in my side. I looked down and thought, _No, they were shooting at me…._

My eyelids fluttered shut, my wings folded, and I started to fall.

**A/N Mwahahahahaha! Cliffie! You like? So please RRR. :) Read, Review, and Recommend. I'm sorry, if I sound pushy, but...sorry :/ Hope you like it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry, this chapter is short, but there is a...surprise..you could say at the end of it. Heehee. Read to find out! Oh, and most of this is in Iggy's POV and Max's POV. About only one part is Rhea. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing of Maximum Ride, it all belongs to James Patterson. However, I own my OC (Rhea) and this plot, so don't take it! No stealing!**

_**Iggy's POV**_

"Rhea!" I screamed and dove after her, catching her about 50 feet off the ground. I laid her gently in the sand and anxiously tried to stop the bleeding. Max and the others landed around me and she tried to help stop the bleeding.

"Fang, call my mom," she said tensely. "Tell her to meet us at the hospital. After you call her, call 911."

"Max!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Look, I know it's different and unusual for me to want to go to the hospital, but we have no choice. It's a bullet wound, if she heals, the bullet will still be in there and she would slowly die. So it's either that or we help her and we go to the hospital," Max countered.

Fang finally got off the phone and said, "Ambulance is on its way."

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked.

"I…I'm not sure, Iggy…" Max trailed off.

_**Rhea's POV**_

I opened my eyes to bright lights and voices. "Iggy?" I called out, panicking.

"I'm here, Rhea," his voice sounded close to me.

"Wh-What happened?"

"You were shot. We're going to the hospital now."

My eyes got wide. "Don't worry. We're going to a hospital where a few doctors know about us. And you'll meet Max's mom," Iggy reassured me.

His presence was calming for me and soon, we were at the hospital. Iggy had to leave, but I was too exhausted to protest. I passed out as they started operating on me to get the bullet out.

_**Max's POV**_

I was pacing in the waiting room when the door opened. I looked up and smiled in relief and happiness. "Mom!" I cried and ran to hug her.

"Max, I'm glad everyone's okay," Dr. Martinez said. "But obviously not, if you're here in a hospital. However, I count all 6 heads here."

"We met this girl. Her name is Rhea, and she's like us, but add another 2% of King Cobra in the mix," Fang said.

My mom's eyes widened. "Wow….what a mix…So what happened?"

"We were flying and Rhea heard bullets and we flew higher. She thought they were shooting at Max. But the bullet hit Rhea…and that's why we're here," I said.

"Oh…When she gets out, would you like to stay at my house while she recuperates?" Mom asked.

I nodded and the doctor walked in.

His expression was grim and I was prepared for the worst. "She lost a lot of blood, but we got the bullet out. She's already started to heal, but she needs time to regenerate the blood and venom she lost."

"Why can't someone just give her the blood she needs?" Iggy asked, standing up.

"Her snake, avian, and human blood have small molecules of venom inside them and none of you have that. She needs to regenerate on her own," the doctor replied.

"How long?" I asked.

"With your healing abilities, a month at the latest, two weeks at the earliest."

My eyes practically popped out of my head. Two weeks to a month? "She lost that much blood?" I said in disbelief.

"Blood and venom," the doctor corrected. "It would normally only take a week for you guys to regenerate blood, but she also has to regenerate venom, which takes longer."

"When can we see her?" Iggy asked.

"Right now, in fact. Come with me."

We all followed him out of the room and walked down the hall to a reserved room just for our kind to go see Rhea.

_**Iggy's POV**_

When we entered the room we were greeted with the sight of machines beeping and Rhea laying in the bed, her eyes closed. The sight of her so hurt and fragile made my heart hurt.

We tried to be quiet as we arranged ourselves around the room. Dr. Martinez, Max, Fang, and I around the bed, and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel sitting in chairs in the corner of the room, all of us looking worried.

Rhea opened her eyes and I said softly, "Hey, how are you?"

"I've been better," she replied weakly. "I feel really drained."

"Poor baby," I whispered.

She turned her head to the side with some difficulty and asked Max, "Who's this?"

"This is my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez," Max said.

"Nice to meet you, Rhea," Dr. Martinez said. "You and the flock will be staying at my house so you can heal."

"That's cool," she said faintly and closed her eyes again.

I was about to panic and yell her name when the doctor came in. "She's exhausted. I want to keep her overnight, just to make sure everything is okay."

I nodded and said to Max, "I'm staying here."

"And I wouldn't expect less," she replied. She turned to her mom, "Mom, the rest of the flock are going to go with you to your house, and Iggy and I are going to stay here."

I just looked down at Rhea. Her skin was pale and there was a heart monitor to make sure everything was alright.

The rest of the flock left and Max went to get us some food. I pulled a chair close to the hospital bed and held Rhea's hand. I was so scared for her. I wanted her to be okay, I wanted her to stay alive.

After Max and I ate, we both fell asleep. I had nightmares about snakes and bullets. In one nightmare, I was with Rhea, walking, but when I turned to her, she was gone and a steady stream of _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ was heard.

My eyes snapped open to the heart monitor a flat line and the machine going _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_.

**A/N SURPRISE! Yep, another cliff hanger! Sorry, but I got input on how to end this chapter from someone else, not naming anyone! I had a little case of writer's block with this. :/  
Hope you liked it! Also, to anyone who's reading this story, please review! Guest reviews are welcome, as long it's not anyone trolling or any flames. I would really love the constructive criticism/praise! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Well, here's another chapter. Now, I was just going to make it a filler and a cliff hanger, but I changed my mind. And you get to meet a new character! (OC) So enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing of Maximum Ride, it all belongs to James Patterson. However, I own my OCs (Rhea and now Iris) and this plot, so don't take it! No stealing!**

**_Iris's POV_**

I had come to visit Rhea. After all, she was my big sister. But maybe I took too much of a risk, especially after I took this wire off her the machine next to her started beeping really long and loud. Oops. I can never do anything right… But then, this guy sits up, eyes wide like he's panicked, and just stares at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I glanced down. The cord was still in my hand, right in plain sight. "Well, I…Umm…."

"Iris?" Rhea asked sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"Rhea!" the guy jumped up and went over to the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…Better than ever, actually…" she trailed off. Then she turned to me and asked, "Iris, what did you do?"

I sheepishly held up a vial of her venom she had given me a while back, to help me protect myself. See, I was part corn snake, and they weren't very poisonous. So she had given me a small vial of her venom, to help me.

Now, I was helping her. When I got word of her being hurt, I had to rush over here to find out what happened. I had actually snuck in the hospital and found her room quite by accident. Then a blond-haired girl walked in with a doctor.

"Rhea? Who is this and what happened?" the girl asked.

"This is Iris and she gave me some of my venom back," Rhea answered.

"How?" the boy asked.

"She gave me a small vial of her venom a while back, since I barely have any," I answered him.

The blond turned to the doctor and said, "Thank you doctor, but I have this under control."

He nodded. "But first, I want to check on her."

I moved out of the way as he checked her vitals. "With the extra venom, she'll be fully healed within a week and can leave today," the doctor said, smiling slightly.

The girl and the boy both gave sighs of relief and the doctor walked out. "I'm Max, and this is Iggy," the blond girl –Max– said.

I gave a small wave and said to Rhea, "I'm glad you're alright now, but I have to go now. They're waiting for me."

"You found them?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep," I said smiling. "I kind of…snuck out of the house to come here…"

"Iris, I told you not to do that anymore," Rhea groaned.

I gave her a quick hug and said, "Bye Rhea, I'll see you soon hopefully." I then turned to Max and Iggy. "Nice meeting you, take care of her." Then I walked out.

_**Rhea's POV**_

I watched Iris walk out with a sad smile on her face. She had found her family and they were cool with her being a snake. The fangs helped against intruders. But at the same time, I could tell she missed being on the run with me.

"Who was that?" Max asked.

"Iris. She's like my little sister. We escaped the School together and we stayed together. But she eventually found her parents and then we separated. That was about 8 months into our freedom. I didn't expect her to be here though. But I'm glad I get to go home today," I finished with a smile.

"So are we," Iggy said softly.

~~~~~~10hourslater~~~~~~

_**Max's POV**_

My mom picked us up that day and we drove home. It had started to rain and Rhea, being somewhat exhausted, had fallen asleep on Iggy's shoulder. It was completely obvious they were together, but it was cute. It was 6pm now and we had picked up some food for everybody to eat.

After dinner, Rhea went up to her room and got ready to go to sleep. She needed the sleep in order to regenerate her blood and venom. I was a bit worried for her because she was so fragile and vulnerable. If I was worried, Iggy must be worried times 10. I mean, she was his girlfriend.

Speaking of…Fang motioned me to go outside. I mentioned to my mom that I was going for a fly and she let me go. When I got outside, I saw Fang leaning on a tree by the house. "Why did you want me out here?" I asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with you," he answered simply.

"Let's go for a fly," I said.

We flew together, enjoying the peace and the rush of the wind against our faces. We landed on a cliff ledge and Fang pulled me into a hug. I looked up at him and his lips claimed mine. Somehow, we ended up on the ground and his shirt off.

After making out for about, hmm…let's say 20 minutes, I murmured, "We should be getting back. Just in case."

With his lips still on my neck he mumbled back, "You worry too much."

I closed my eyes but insisted, "Fang, please? I'm worried for some reason."

He sighed but got up and put his shirt back on. We flew back and were about to land when a scream pierced the quietness of the night.

Fang and I glanced at each other and rushed into the house.

_**Rhea's POV**_

When I heard the scream, I jolted out of my bed and ran downstairs. Nudge was there, holding a piece of paper in her hands.

I took it gently from her as Gazzy and Angel walked sleepily out to the living room. Max and Fang entered from the side door. There was only one person missing, and that person would have come running instantly. Iggy.

Panic rose in my chest and I read the note out loud.

_The Flock,_

_ Tonight, we acquired two interesting subjects, both very dear to one of your member's heart. I'm not saying who we have, or who the member is, you know who you are. But we will say this; If you are reading this, you have 3 days to give yourself up and we will let them go. If you do not, they get killed in the worst way possible._

_ Remember, __three days._

_ The School_

The panic rose again as the note dropped from my hands. "Who is it?" Fang asked Max.

"It's me," I said shakily. "They're after me."

"How do you know? We don't even know who they have," Max reasoned.

"Who's not here?" I asked her. "Who are the two people very close to my heart?"

Angel gasped. "Iggy?" she said, her eyes wide.

"And Iris," Max finished.

I sank to my knees. Those cruel, sick scientists.

The love of my life and my little sister were their captives.

**A/N So it's a cliff hanger, but not a cliff hanger...hmm... It does sort of put a twist though, but honestly, I had to put the School in my first MaxRide fanfic. I'm also going to be appealing to all those readers who read the story and don't review! So I'm going to do this: _At least 5 reviews need to be here before I post up the next chapter._ 5 reviews for this chapter please! (or this story in general) Please RRR (Read, Review, Recommend)!**


	8. Little Interlude here

**I feel disappointed and sad…No reviews? Reviews are how I know what I'm doing wrong and doing right. I'll update as soon as I can, but I really wish more people reviewed. I know I'm new, but I need/want constructive criticism. Please R&R! 3 :) **

**Updating soon,**

**~~VikkiTayler~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't gotten a chance to write, I've been getting ready for school, since it starts in about a week. So I'm pleading to all the viewers please review, please? It would really make my day to see some new reviews :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Rhea's POV

"NO. Absolutely not." Max said, stomping her foot down.

"You won't even listen to my plan!" I protested.

"I'll listen to it, when we get to…Where's the place again?" Max asked.

"Colorado. We can't wait!"

She opened her mouth but Fang interrupted. "Max, let's find a place to stay halfway and we'll listen to Rhea's plan then. So we know what we're getting into."

Max huffed and mumbled, "Fine… But I hate it when you're right."

I looked at them, it was getting obvious they were together. I said, "Okay, I'll get my stuff and we'll go."

So the Flock and I packed our stuff and got ready to leave Dr. Martinez's house. "Rhea, you're supposed to be resting," she protested.

"Flying would be helping. It has nothing to do whatsoever with my venom, so it should be okay," I reassured her.

But she still seemed doubtful to let me go. "Dr. Martinez, please. I have to do this. Iggy and Iris need my help."

Finally she nodded her head and let me out of the house with the rest of the flock. In the shadows of night, one by one, we took off and flew towards Colorado.

Iggy's POV

I slammed my hands against the bars of the cage one more time before sitting against the wall of our cage. I sighed in frustration. I should have been on my guard, I should have heard them.

_Flashback:: (Third Person POV)_

_ Iggy slept deeply as the Erasers filed silently in through his open window. The lead Eraser, Richard, nodded to the one closest to Iggy and the Eraser's arm shot out to cover Iggy's mouth and nose._

_ Iggy woke up with a start and thrashed around, but the chloroform worked too well. He was out and unconscious within minutes._

And when I woke up, I was here, in this cage with the girl that I met earlier in the hospital. Iris, I think her name was.

I could only hope we would escape.

Iris's POV

I had been about to open my door when the Erasers grabbed me and knocked me out. No doubt my mom and dad were going insane with worry. They had thrown me in with the boy I met earlier in Rhea's room, Iggy, I think.

A scientist stopped at our cage and Iggy asked, "Why are we here? Let us out! Let us go!"

But instead, the scientist just ignored Iggy and reached for me. My eyes widened and I backed up, shaking my head. No. I had gone through 8 years of this before I escaped. I was NOT going to do this again. Even now, needles still scared the heck out of me.

Iggy crept in front of me and said, "She's not going anywhere with you, creep."

I moved closer to him, not expecting the scientist to shove Iggy aside and grab my arm. I screamed as I was dragged out of the cage and down the hall.

"Iris!" Iggy yelled after me as the both the cage door and the actual door slammed shut behind me.

I was borderline hyperventilating as the scientist pulled me down a long white hallway and pulled me into a room. "We're just going to run some tests. There's nothing to worry about. You should be worried whether she'll come or not," he said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, confused by that last part.

He glanced at me, but didn't say anything as he strapped me into a chair. But I saw his eyes and saw into his thoughts for a brief moment. But that little moment gave me so much information.

I wanted to think more about what I learned, but just then, the scientist injected me with something that made my heart rate slow, my eyes widen, and my body stiffen.

My whole body went numb as they administered tests and I couldn't do anything to stop them.

Iggy's POV

I was sooo mad at myself. I always tried to protect the younger kids and when I needed to protect Iris, I wasn't able to help her. I tried, and what did I get, pushed to the side.

I heard the door open and I looked up expectantly. Sure enough, the scientist was carrying her bridal style towards the cage. My eyes widened and my mouth turned into a scowl. She was limp in his arms and it made my blood boil with anger. "What did you do to her?" I growled.

The scientist didn't say anything, but deposited her into the cage with me. I was tempted to jump out at him when he opened the door, but I couldn't just leave Iris. I turned to her when the scientist left.

Her hair was damp, her breathing was slow, her heartbeat steady, but faint. I was stroking her hair absently, waiting for her to come out of whatever stupor she was in when she gasped and sat up, wide-eyed.

"It's okay, Iris, it's only me," I assured her.

She was breathing hard, her eyes still wide and when she opened her mouth to speak, she collapsed into my arms and started sobbing.

"Shh…Shh…It's okay, it's okay. It's over, I'm here," I whispered into her hair, trying to comfort her.

"It..It was horrible. They sedated me so I couldn't do anything to stop them or struggle. But I watched them do it…And I was powerless…And then they said that they'll stop as soon as Rhea hands herself over to them.." she whispered back, her voice trembling.

"What?" I asked, scared and worried.

"Rhea is going to give herself up. Just to rescue us," Iris said, making it final.

Fang's POV

We landed in an alleyway next to a hotel and Max went in to get us checked in. I turned to Rhea, "Are you okay?"

"Of course. My boyfriend and best friend/sister just got captured and I'm peachy," she replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back," I assured her.

~~~~Line break/Time skip~~~~

Iris's POV

Two days had passed and Iggy and I were alternately going for testing about every 8 hours. One night, I was laying on Iggy's arm, about to go to sleep. "Iggy?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" he replied sleepily.

"Do you miss Rhea?"

"Of course."

"No, like a girlfriend. Do you miss your girlfriend?"

"Yes, but no… I wish I wasn't here, so she didn't have to rescue us and get into drama and trouble."

"So you don't miss her?" I asked, curious.

"No, not as much as I thought I would," he replied, turning on his side.

"Oh…" I said quietly.

"She would do anything to save us and I admire that about her, but being here has made me think…I love her a lot as a friend, but I've lost my feelings for her…"

"I understand," I said softly.

_Maybe Rhea and Iggy will never be, and I can have him for myself…_

**A/N Well now, look at that. Iris is interested in Iggy too...Hmm..What will become of them? Will Rhea and Iggy's relationship survive? Please review! :)**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Long time, no write! I'm so sorry, but you know, high school is stressful and very busy. I'm taking all honors classes and one AP class. So yeah... there's a lot of work. Well, here's Chapter 10 for you! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 10

_**Max's POV**_

I was worried. Rhea had told us her plan, but what if it didn't work? Of course, I kept my face a mask so my young ones wouldn't freak out.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned my head to see Fang at my shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get them out," he said in his soft, strong voice.

I sighed softly. "Are they asleep?" I asked, nodding to the camp.

"Yeah, the flying took it out of them. Are you nervous?" he replied.

"A little… You don't know what's going to happen when we get them out of there. We'll probably have to go on the run again."

"Unless…" he trailed off.

"Unless what?" I asked, now even more worried. Only Fang saw this nervous, worried, vulnerable side of me.

"Rhea told me she had a Plan B…" he said, not meeting my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked. "Fang?"

"She brought this poisonous plant seed in with her…If something goes wrong, she's going to eat it."

"But…she's a poisonous snake," I said, my eyes wide.

"It's stronger than her venom and remember, it's not replenished fully yet?"

I looked back at the School. "So if we can't get her out…"

"She's going to kill herself," he finished.

_**Iggy's POV**_

That night, I was assaulted with nightmares. Rhea holding up a plant, Iris looking on with an anger in her eyes, Rhea with bloody wings, it was endless. When I woke up, I was sweating and I sat up. Iris just rolled onto her side and kept sleeping. I looked up and saw Rhea sitting and leaning against the back of the cage.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked her.

She just looked at me. I knew she wasn't going to trust me as easily as she did before.

"Please at least talk to me Rhea…" I said softly. "I didn't—"

"Don't. Don't try to explain. As soon as we get out of here, I'm leaving, so you and Iris can be together without me being in the way," she said, bitterness entering my voice.

I was mildly shocked. "Rhea, no. Don't leave," I pleaded.

"Why should I stay? I love the flock and all, but why would I stay when my supposed best friend and supposed boyfriend, who is now an ex-boyfriend, are there?" she said despondently, her eyes lifeless.

I was really worried. "Rhea—"

But before I could finish his sentence, the scientist came back. "Hello, little pet. Time for your…tests…" he said, in that tone that said there was no coming back.

She gulped and was about to get up, but you know, there was a slight delay in those "tests".

The roof exploded.

_**Max's POV**_

"Gazzy! I said one small explosive, not one that would blow up the whole roof!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, Max!" he called back, and the Flock dove into the hole he had made in the roof.

"Max!" Iggy shouted, relieved to see us.

"Hey Igster," I said, happy to see them alive. Rhea's eyes flashed and the door of the cage flew open. "Now, let's go," I said,

"What about Iris?" he asked.

I saw Rhea flinch when he said that and I wondered what had happened. "You and I will carry her then," I told him.

"Come on, Iris," he said, holding out his hand to her.

I glanced over at Rhea and saw her clench her fists, grit her teeth, and have a mad but hurt look in her eyes as she took off insanely fast.

I opened my mouth to call for her, but it was obvious she didn't want to be there at the moment. I helped Iggy pick Iris up and we, aka the Flock and Iris, flew back to the hotel we were staying at. Rhea was already there and out on the balcony, sitting on the railing, her legs dangling over the side.

"Rhea?" I asked softly as people came in through the door. I shut the sliding door and joined her on the balcony railing. "Are you okay?"

She silently shook her head and I could tell she had been crying. "Look, I'm not that great with mushy girl stuff, but do you want to tell me?" I said.

"They…kissed…" she said, staring out into space.

"Who? Iggy and that girl, what's her name, Iris?"

She nodded, so upset that I could easily tell. "Do you want to sleep out here? Or inside with us?" I asked.

"Inside…I don't want to be alone right now," she said, getting off the railing. "Thanks, Max," she said, walking inside.

"You're welcome," I replied, still sitting on the railing, wondering what was going to happen.

_**Fang's POV**_

I noticed that Rhea had seemed particularly upset as we had rescued them, flying ahead of all of us and sitting on the railing all alone until Max joined her. I was actually surprised that Max, of all people, was the one sitting with her. I would've thought Iggy would've gone to comfort her.

But I got my answer when Rhea came in, took one look at Iggy and Iris talking and moved off to talk with Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge, putting on a fake smile for them, even though I knew she was still upset.

I wondered what was wrong. Rhea and Iggy had seemed to really hit it off when they met and honestly, I thought they were going to start going out. I shook my head in wonderment and walked outside over to Max.

"Hey, is Rhea okay?" I asked her, walking outside, and shutting the door behind me.

"No. Apparently, Iggy and that girl, Iris, kissed in the School," Max said, glancing at me.

"Wow…And it was sort of obvious that she really loved him too…" I trailed off.

Max nodded, silent. "What's on your mind?" I asked her.

"I feel bad for her… She's so upset.. She might leave the Flock, just to not have to deal with this."

"We give her protection. She'd get caught and killed if she were to leave," I protested.

"I think she knows that. That's why she wants to leave. She doesn't want to be around Iggy and Iris so if she gets killed, she doesn't have to deal with any of it," Max said, looking out into space.

I was silent. If Rhea was hurt that bad, Iris needed to go so Iggy could try to win Rhea's trust back and hopefully have her stay.

_**Iggy's POV**_

"Iris, you need to go home. Your parents are probably worried sick about you and because you can't fly, it's going to be hard and dangerous for you to travel with us," I argued.

"But I want to stay with you," she protested.

"Iris, I've gone over this about three times already. That kiss in the lab…that wasn't real, or right. Rhea is your best friend. And I love her. I won't give up on her or let her give up on me or herself. Iris, if you were her best friend, you would want that too."

"I know that Iggy, it's just…" she sighed. "Rhea has gotten everything she wants and—"

"So I'm an object now?" I asked her scathingly.

"No! Iggy, it's just that I really like you—"

"But I fell in love with Rhea first," I interrupted her again. "Iris, just go home. And I mean that in the nicest way possible."

I saw a spark of anger flash across her eyes but she controlled it. "Fine. I'll see you soon Iggy. And trust me on this, the next time you see me, you'll regret ever saying or doing this to me."

I felt chills running down my back, but I refused to back down. "We'll see," I said and she stormed out of the room, leaving the Flock.

But I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last we would see of her.

**A/N And I leave you with minor chills, just like Iggy. ;) Iris has become quite delusional hasn't she? Well, I hope you liked it! R,R&R please! ~~Vikki  
P.S. To all the people who read but don't review, please please review! I don't mean to sound desperate or anything, but reviews really make my day and make me want to write more. :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Omg, I'm a bad person! Ugh I haven't updated in over a month! I hope I can make it up to you with an extra long chapter... Also, I will try to be getting another chapter of **Running Away Helps, Or Does It? **up hopefully by tomorrow.. I hope you all check it out! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! People from Rhea's past just keep popping up now, don't they...? Who is it this time and why? Read on to find out! A little Fax included as well ;)**

Chapter 11

_**Rhea's POV**_

I had noticed that Iris had stormed out of the hotel room and I wondered what Iggy said. Max and Fang came in from the balcony and I walked out. I sat on the balcony railing, looking down at the ground, far below me. Max had gotten us a room on the 7th floor, so we were pretty high up.

I heard the door open and close and I said, "I'm okay, Max."

"Glad to know, you're okay, but I'm not Max," a different voice said.

I turned to see Iggy. "What do you want?" I asked in an indifferent, "Oh, it's you" tone.

"I want to say I'm sorry and that Iris left," he responded, standing a few paces behind me.

"You have a wonderful way with communicating with girls, you know. You always manage to push them away," I said, looking out at the night sky.

"She needed to leave. She can't travel with us. And we can't accommodate for her."

"Oh. So you had her wellbeing in her mind. Of course." I said, moving so I was standing on the railing, my wings out to help me balance.

I could feel Iggy's eyes on me and I turned. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it was impolite to stare?"

"Sorry, but it's impossible to not look at you," he said.

I sighed softly. "Look, if you're here to try to get me back, don't bother. I already have a resolve to one, not let you get to me, and two, not to bother anyone anymore."

_**Iggy's POV**_

Her words chilled me a little. Not bother anyone anymore? "What do you mean?"

"I'm a nuisance, especially to you. So might as well leave," she said, throwing something at me.

I caught it and it was a plant seed. As I was wondering what it was, I looked up for a second to see Rhea smirk sadly and lean backward, folding her wings as she plummeted toward earth.

I shoved the seed into my pocket and launched myself over the balcony, following her. When I grabbed her hand, I pulled her close and flipped out my wings, slowing our descent. A few strong flaps and we were flying up back toward the balcony.

She opened her eyes and said, "You don't care about me anymore so why didn't you just let me fall?"

I looked at her and my throat choked up. "I'll always care, and I'll never let you go, Rhea," I said, and pressed my lips against hers.

_**Rhea's POV**_

I had had every intention to just flip out my wings and leave, letting everyone believe I was dead. Then I could just start over and forget about everything that happened. I hadn't expected Iggy to come after me and "save" me.

I was about to push him away, but he kissed me. And that kiss was full of love, it showed that he did care. It was a kiss that was asking me to forgive him.

I kissed him back. But my kiss was full of love, betrayal, hurt, and tears. It was a kiss that said I was too hurt to forgive him right at that moment.

He pulled away, his eyes betraying his hurt feelings. "I'm sorry…" I whispered and gently prying his arms away from me, letting me slip from his embrace.

He flinched towards me, but I flipped out my wings and flew up to meet him. I placed my hand on his cheek then flew back to the hotel balcony, drawing my wings in and walking inside like there was nothing wrong.

_**Iggy's POV**_

When she placed her hand on my cheek, it felt like such a final good bye. But I knew from her kiss that she wasn't ready to trust me again so soon. I flew up to the balcony, drew my wings in, and looked inside before walking in.

Rhea was there, laughing while Nudge practically attacked Gazzy for saying something I couldn't hear. Max and Fang were standing at the other end of the room, his arm around her, and they were watching them with smiles on their faces.

I walked in, and sat by Rhea, who tensed up slightly when I sat down. But no sooner had I sat down, that there was a knock on the door. Max removed herself from Fang and looked through the peephole. When she saw who it was, she ducked down. "Fang, get the backpacks," she whispered.

He rushed into the bedroom, came out with the backpacks, and put them on the balcony, leaving the door open.

"You three, go hide out in the forest there," Max whispered to Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

Nudge nodded and they jumped off the balcony into the woods.

"What's wrong, Max?" Rhea said, standing up.

"I don't know, but we'll find out," she said, opening the door. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, yes, we're looking for a couple of missing kids," the man said.

I glanced over at Rhea. Her eyes were wide. _Jake?_ She mouthed.

At that precise moment, somehow the guy looked in and spotted her. "Rhea?" he said, and pushed his way in.

She gasped and tried to run, but he caught up to her. He grabbed her and I could hear him whisper to her, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're going to take me back, and I don't want that to happen," she said, on the verge of sobbing.

I stepped forward, about to tackle him when he said, "I'm not going to let them hurt you."

I stopped and I felt my heart freeze. There was something in his voice that had a hint of tenderness.

She whirled out of his grasp and looked at him with accusing eyes. "Then why are you tracking for them then?"

"I didn't know it was you," he said. "They just said that three subjects had escaped and that it was possible that they were at this hotel. But if you guys are going, I'm going to, because there's no way I'm going back empty handed. And I would advise we get out of the state now, because they're searching all over."

"Fine, let's go," Max said, walking out to the balcony.

I was bewildered. "You're just gonna let him come with us?" I asked her.

"What choice do I have? He could drag you and Rhea kicking and screaming back to the school now and not have to go very far, or we get out of this state and somewhere remote where he would have to drag you guys really far? Now, let's go," she said with finality in her voice.

We flew out of the balcony, I was surprised the guy had wings, and met up with Fang, who checked out for us. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy met up with us when we were almost at the state border and they were surprised that we had a new person with us and that he had wings too.

We set up camp outside of the state, and we were all gathered around the fire, the three younger ones asleep, Max and Fang keeping watch, and Rhea, Jake, and I by the fire.

"Hey, Rhea, can I talk to you?" I heard him ask softly.

She nodded and they walked off a little ways.

_**Max's POV**_

Fang had joined me while keeping watch and I saw Rhea and the new guy, Jake, walk off, probably to talk. That left Iggy all alone by the fire. I sort of felt bad for him, he loved Rhea, but after what happened at the School, she didn't trust him anymore.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I felt Fangs hand on my leg, his index finger making lazy figure eights, and putting my senses on hyper alert.

My breathing quickened as he moved behind me and softly kissed the spot where my shoulder met my neck.

"I'm supposed to be on watch," I whispered to him.

"So?" he murmured back, moving his hands to my stomach, lightly tickling my stomach and sides.

I closed my eyes but they snapped open when the fire popped. It seemed that he was startled to, because he moved away, his eyes full of love for me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

_**Rhea's POV**_

Jake led me towards a darker part of camp, away from the fire. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I nodded and sat down on the ground. He sat down in front of me. "I tracked for them, just this once because I wanted to find you. I couldn't forget you. That night…it was amazing."

"I've blocked it out of my mind, so don't bring it up," I said.

"Then let me refresh your memory," he said.

I looked up at him, and all of a sudden, his lips were on mine and we ended up sideways in the sand. His hand trailed up and down my leg, making me shiver. His lips trailed down my neck and his hands reached up to lift my shirt off.

"No," I gasped, stopping his hands.

He stopped kissing me and asked, "Why not?"

I sat up and moved away from him. "This isn't right."

"Why not?"

"Jake, we were over a while ago. Don't go bringing up the past—"

"I will bring you back, kicking and screaming if I have to," he said, a threatening gleam in his eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Jake please, don't bring me back…"

"I will if I have to. Rhea, you better watch your step around me."

I nodded, silent, and got up to walk back over to the fire. I sat down closer to Iggy than I realized.

"Are you okay?" he said softly.

I jumped slightly, glanced up, saw Jake, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I knew he knew that I wasn't alright, but he let the matter go.

But I knew that Jake was going to have to go, just like Iris.

The next morning, Jake shook me awake and I jolted upright, fear in my eyes. "Don't worry, I just want to talk."

My mind didn't trust him, but I followed him, terrified that he would just bring me back to the School, along with Iggy. As much as I didn't trust him, I still cared for him. And I would protect him with my life if I had to.

We came upon the clearing where we were last night and Jake told me to lay down. I did and he took off his shirt and leaned over me. I was starting to get really apprehensive and nervous about what he was doing. "Jake..?" I started but he shushed me with a kiss to my lips.

My eyes widened. _No, no, no, this cannot be happening._ I thought, my mind going into panic mode. I tried to push him off, but he captured my hands in his and pinned them over my head. "Not a word, or else I take you back," he threatened.

I tensed up and he smiled an evil smile. He moved one hand off my wrists, leaving the other to hold both of my hands. He trailed the hand down my face, down my neck, and skimmed my sides, putting my senses on hyper alert. His hand went up my shirt and I couldn't help it.

I screamed.

_**Iggy's POV**_

The scream jolted me awake and I saw Max and Fang running off towards the direction of the scream, calling me to follow them and telling Nudge she was in charge of the kids. I looked around camp and didn't see Rhea anywhere. Nor did I see Jake… I was worried out of my mind that something had happened to her…and that he had something to do with it.

I chased after Max and Fang to a clearing where Jake stood, bare-chested, with Rhea in front of him. And he had a knife to her throat.

I froze, my blood turning to ice. I looked at Rhea, and she stared back, her eyes pleading for me to help her. The terror was plain in her eyes and I couldn't stand it. I took one step forward when both Max and Jake's voice stopped me.

"Ig, wait," Max said, and Jake said, "One more step and she dies."

I froze in my tracks and Rhea had tears pooling in her eyes. It honestly broke my heart to see her so scared. Even she hadn't been scared when we were at the School. Hurt and terrified maybe, but not scared to the point of tears.

"Here's what's going to happen," Jake said. "You're going to let us go, letting her come with me. I'm not going to take her back to the School, but you will never see her again. I'll make sure of it."

"But Jake…My venom…" Rhea sobbed. "I'll kill you."

"I'll find a way to divert that. I'll find an antidote or something. Or I might just take the venom out of your system completely," he replied, in a not caring voice.

"Jake," Max intervened. I looked around, Fang seemed to have gone, or turned invisible. Either way, I hoped he was going to save Rhea. "If you take out the venom, you kill her as well. She is part snake; she has venom in her blood. You can't take that out without killing her."

"I'll find a way!" he shouted. "I'll—"

But we never found out what he was going to say, because Fang gave him an uppercut to the jaw, Rhea instantly turned into a snake, bit him in the neck, and changed back, sobbing, all within minutes. I ran over to her even though Max was crying out warnings.

I gathered Rhea in my arms, knowing that I was the antidote, I could calm her down, and only I could do it. "Shh…" I said. "It's going to be okay. He's gone now…"  
"He..he was going to r-rape me," she hiccupped and my eyes hardened to stone. "I had to scream and he was going to kill me or take me away."

"I won't let anything happen to you," I said, lifting her face up to look at me. "I love you Rhea, and I will protect you until my dying breath."

Then I kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

**A/N Well, there you go... :) I really hope you liked it! New people in the Flock just don't last that long do they..? I am now thinking of bringing back some other people from the other Flock member's past, so if you want any specific person to come back, just PM me or tell me in a review :) It can be anybody from any one of the flock member's past :) For example, Lisa, or Sam, or anybody :) Read, Review, and Recommend please!  
P.S I just noticed a bad misnumbering of chapters, so I did sort of skip a Chapter 8... or at least a title that reads "Chapter 8" So please excuse this bad misnumbering and I'll get this fixed as soon as I can. Thank you! :)**


End file.
